


A Lie, and a Truth

by Anonymous



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same event can look very different, depending on your perspective. Some post-WoR drabbles - feedback, lore corrections and prompts extremely welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lie, and a Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same event can look very different, depending on your perspective. A Kaladin drabble.

As Shallan returned to her sketchbook, Kaladin found himself hovering awkwardly in the doorway holding the drawing. Reflected in the chasmfiend’s eye, he was shielding Shallan. He looked far more heroic - far less feeble - than he’d felt at the time.

“Shallan is putting herself in danger,” Syl reminded him. The spren wouldn’t tell Kaladin much, but what Syl saw on her wanderings had clearly alarmed her. “You cannot keep this from her.” 

_She’ll never want to see me again,_ he thought, _but she deserves the truth._

“Did I tell you about the first time I fought a Shardbearer?” he blurted.


	2. Escort Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet stroll in Urithiru. Shallan x Adolin and also Shallan x Kaladin.

**_ Adolin _ **

“Third, probably,” Adolin mused. “Dahn weren’t designed with Radiants in mind.” 

Kaladin snorted. “Ride storms, avenge kings, and goldenboy still outranks me.”

Adolin smirked, saluting cheerily. 

Of all Shallan’s peculiarities, it was her sense of mischief that delighted him most. She’d even drawn out _Kaladin’s_ lighter side. The bridgeman was proving a conversant yet unobtrusive chaperone.

“Still the Brightlords’ underling,” Shallan sighed. “Still subject to their whims and fancies. All those feasts where you’ll have to sulk, all the parties you’ll need to dispirit.” A wicked gleam flashed in Shallan’s eyes and Adolin’s heart warmed. “They’ll even make you _dance_.”

* * *

  ** _Kaladin_**

“No dancing,” sniffed Kaladin. “My gloom will scare everyone to the stormshelters long before I arrive.”

"Then we'll have to work on that, too," chirped Shallan. A lock of brilliant hair fell over her face as she nodded. "Can't have you stalling Alethi high society just because you're grumpy."

"Wait. What are we working on?” Adolin sounded puzzled.

She placed a hand on his bandaged forearm. "We're teaching bridgeboy how to dance.”

As always when her attention switched to Adolin, her voice softened and her face lit up. 

_Radiant_ , thought Kaladin. 

On cue, he discreetly edged away from the couple.

* * *

  _ **Shallan**_

“Storms, Shallan, you’ve seen how he can move," the prince grinned. “Is dancing that different from combat?”

“Forgive my rustic Veden ways. We only bring weapons to very special occasions.”

_It’s so… simple, with him,_ she thought happily.

Adolin chuckled, remembering a duel in Kholinar. Though Shallan enjoyed his enthusiasm, she couldn’t contribute much. Such conversations seemed smoother with Kaladin there, but he’d stopped to study the horizon. 

Those eyes, now ice-blue, had lost none of their intensity.  Yet something was softening in the tall, quiet captain: his smiles easier, his quips gentler. He was becoming a bit distracting.


End file.
